Bitten By A Scorpion
by bionicdemigodanimatronic
Summary: Scorpion is falling in love with Mileena, and she might feel the same way. The only thing getting in the way is her father, Shao Kahn. If he finds out about their romance, he will have Scorpion's head. Literally. Cover art credit to O-F-T-E-N.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi everybody! This fic was highly requested by a number of people and I though I would mention that Mileena is one of my favorite characters because she's so badass :D. Anyways, this will be a Scorpion x Mileena fic so enjoy!**

 **Also, there's a few things I am going to change:**

 **Mileena-She gets to choose when she has her teeth or when she has a normal mouth. Also, she has long wavy hair.**

 **Scorpion-No ponytail, I find it kind of unnattractive. Instead he was have normal guy hair, you can make up in your head what it looks like.**

 **Okay so let's get started :D!**

 **SCORPION'S POV**

I hated Outworld training, especially with partners. But oh, it's not up to me! It's up to our precious king, Shao Kahn (sarcasm, of course). It could be worse, though. At least he likes me. In fact, he says I am the best fighter in Outworld, other than his daughter. I was confused by that, because I thought Kitana had joined Earthrealm. I was startled by Kitana passing through the portal to here, and even more shocked to hear that she had come for me.

"Is this about us being partners?" I had asked. She laughed like it was such a dumb question.

"We aren't partners. I don't even live in Outworld."

"Well Shao Kahn said that his daughter would be my partner for training." I explained. She sighed.

"He was talking about my sister, Mileena, who still lives in Outworld." She said. I was taken by surprise.

"I didn't realize he had two daughters." I laughed awkwardly.

"Well, she is not really my sister. Shang Tsung created her for my father in case I ever turned against him. He wanted a more vicious yet loyal version of myself. I guess she really came in handy." She shrugged. "But I came to warn you about her. She can get very intense and unstable if you mess with her." She said. I laughed.

"So can I." I said.

"I just want to save you some embarressment for when you get a beat-down by a girl." She cackled, then stepped back into her portal. I decided to go and talk to Shao Kahn, but I was hoping I wouldn't test my waters too much with him.

"Shao Kahn." I called out.

"Approach." He said, smiling. (At least I think, I can never tell with his mask.)

"I did not realize you had two daughters. I have not seen Mileena before." I told him.

"Who has told you about her then?" He asked.

"Kitana. She said she had come to warn me about her, saying that she is unstable and intense." I explained. He laughed.

"Daddy's little girl, I suppose." He bellowed. "I'll tell you what, boy. I will set up a time for you to meet her. She is quite a ruthless girl."

"She sounds lovely." I said, not being sarcastic. If there was any way to win-over Shao Kahn, it's to act as vicious as possible. He laughed again.

I decided to go to Earthrealm at night. I needed to learn more about Mileena before I met her. I opened the portal and went to go find Kitana. Suddenly, a flash of camo-green armor pushed me down and I hit my head hard on the floor. Sonya Blade

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked.

"Cool your plastic boobs. I'm meeting Kitana's twin sister tomorrow and I need to know more about her. Is Kitana around?" I asked. Sonya let go of my neck. She pointed left and I started walking in that direction when she called out, "My boobs are real, asshole!". I smiled to myself.

After hours of searching for her, I decided to give up. She was nowhere to be found. I guess Mileena would just have to be a surprise for me.

THE NEXT DAY

I got up very early in the morning to put on my best gear. I looked in the mirror and had the weird feeling that Mileena was going to be nothing like Kitana, which was good because Kitana pretty much despised me. I walked on over to the throne of Shao Kahn. I looked to the left of him and saw the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She had long, wavy dark hair with perfect volume and her body was shaped in all of the right ways. Her mask was a fushia color, unlike Kitana's, which was blue.

"This is my daughter, Mileena." He said. Her eyes lit up.

"Is this going to be my partner?" She asked. Her father nodded. She walked up to me and whispered in my ear.

"It's such a shame. I hate seeing cute guys get beaten, especially by me." She said, smirking (I think, she had a mask on.)

"And what makes you so sure that you will beat me?" I asked. She talked as she walked back up to her throne.

"Because I have something you don't." She laughed. She pulled off her mask and I was overcome with horror.

"Never judge a book by it's cover." She smiled. Then, her mouth turned into a normal mouth. "I only use the teeth for fighting." She said. I looked around.

"Shouldn't there be partners practicing right now?" I asked.

"Yes, well, I wanted you to get to know Mileena before training." Shao Kahn said. She did a flirtacious wave, which her father didn't see. I had a really bad feeling that I was going to fall in love with her really quick.


	2. Chapter 2

SCORPION'S POV

It was late at night and Mileena still hadn't shown up. I was beginning to think she and Shai Kahn had tricked me when I heard rustling in the bushes. I got my weapons ready and out stepped Mileena.  
"Nice to see you too." She said. I sighed.  
"I thought you were someone else." I told her. She giggled. She tapped my helmet.  
"Where'd you get this?" She asked. I chuckled.  
"Hell, actually."  
"Well for something from Hell, it's beautiful." She laughed. She was so beautiful, I couldn't believe she was a real woman. I just wanted to kiss her and never stop.

MILEENA'S POV

He was nothing like any man I'd ever met. He didn't ask if my butt was real, he wasn't staring at my chest. I really wanted to know what he looked like under his mask and helmet. But before I could say anything, he interrupted my thoughts.  
"So, about your teeth..." He started. I laughed.  
"Shang Tsung gave me Tarkatan blood, and he wanted my teeth to be permanent, but it was flawed. I'm glad it was, though. Otherwise I wouldn't be such a great kisser." I said flirtatiously. I always did this in front of new men to get them to crack.

SCORPION'S POV

I chuckled on the outside. On the inside, my heart was pounding. She looked at me.  
"You're so much different than other guys. I admire that." She said, tracing her finger along my chest. She pulled off my helmet and I realized that she had never seen me without it before. She stared into my sea green eyes and caressed my jet-black hair.  
"I like you without it" she said as she pulled me in for a kiss. I kissed her back softly. She moved her mouth to go along with mine.  
"Well well well." Said a familiar voice. Kitana. We broke apart.  
"You tamed the lion." She said.  
"Sister, please do not tell father." Mileena pleaded.  
"And why not?" She asked, folding her arms.  
"Or else I'll tell him about your relations with Liu Kang" I said. She scowled.  
"Fair enough. I never saw you." She smirked. It suddenly came to me that this was going to be a lot harder to keep from Shao Kahn.

Sorry it was such a short chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**!MUST READ!**

 **Okay, so I have a few things to say. One, in the last chapter, Kitana caught the two of them, but in this chapter, that won't make any sense so instead just forget about that. Instead, the one who caught them will be Baraka, and he was pissed because he loves Mileena. I lost the document that had the story, but if I had it I would have been able to add in the new stuff and replace the old. So again, sorry about that, but it was only minor so LET US DANCE (Mileena reference? Nobody?)**

 **KITANA'S POV**

There was something odd about my sister these past few days. Whenever she was in her room she would lay on her bed with her chin resting on her pillow and sigh dreamily. I knew something was up and that I sure as hell wasn't going to like it.

"Milly?" I ask. She giggled.

"Come in." She said bubbily. My heart pounded. She NEVER lets me in, I have to force myself in. I rested my hand over her forehead.

"Are you feeling okay? You seem extremely different." I said. She sighed heavily again, smiling the whole time.

"I'm feeling better than I have in my entire life!" She squealed. I sat down on her bed.

"Something is up, Mileena. This just isn't you." I know we have had our differences, but I truly loved her. I have always wanted a sister, and Mileena was as close to that as I could get.

"Okay, okay. The truth is-I am in love" she swooned, clutching her chest.

"What? With who?" I asked impatiently.

"The specter from the Netherrealm." She sighed.

"That bastard Scorpion? Your training partner?" I asked. She glared at me.

"He is NOT a bastard! He is the only damn gentleman in Outworld!" She retorted. Oh, Mileena. I couldn't tell if she was naïve or if she had a good reason, or maybe a little bit of both.

"Why do you love him?" I asked her.

"Because he is a very honorable man. Most of the men I meet stare at my chest or ass, but not him. He notices my eyes and my smile-"

"It's hard NOT to notice your smile, Milly." I said.

"And that leads me up to my final pro-he doesn't care about my teeth. He likes me for me." She giggled.

"So he has feelings for you too? Impossible!" I said, astonished.

"Subtle insult?" She scoffed.

"No no no, I did not mean you, it's just…how? Specters cannot feel love unless they have felt it before in their life as a mortal. Mileena, he might have been married." I told her. She shrugged.

"So what? The operative word there is 'been' as in, 'been there, married that'." She smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Mileena, he might not even be ready to hold your hand yet! Losing a wife is far more worse than you might think!"

"Kitana…he _kissed_ me." She said softly.

"WHAT?!" I yelled. "IF FATHER FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS SCORPION AND YOU WILL BE BANISHED TO THE NETHERREALM FOREVER NEVER TO BE SEEN OR HEARD FROM AGAIN." I screamed. She dramatically flopped onto her bed.

"At least we'll be together." She swooned.

"You are hopeless, Mileena."

MILLY'S POV

So what if I WAS hopeless? I loved him and he loved me and there was nothing stopping me from going to him right now! I got up from the bed.

"I am going to the Netherrealm. And to answer your screaming, father will never find out as long as I keep my mouth shut about Liu Kang." I winked. She sighed and rolled her eyes as I waltzed out of the room.


End file.
